Bloody Pirates
by gaaralover15
Summary: What happens when a nice America decides to clean England's house...without him knowing about it? What if England's bloody pirate instincs kick in? Warning: yaoi&smut. Don't like, don't read. EnglandxAmerica


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, then I would have Canada finally beat America at something, like baseball… sorry~

This is a little request/gift I made for my friend Yuval/America. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Pirates<strong>

**America POV**

Today I decided to sneak in England's house and surprise him by cleaning his house. I start off by cleaning his kitchen. Wow. He left food out. Maybe I'll clean it by eati-

"Oh my gosh. This is disgusting."

I decided to just to throw it away instead. Ok, now that that's done, I'll wash the dishes. Maybe I should sing a beautiful song about me.

"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
>What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?<br>Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thru the perilous fight,  
>O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?<br>And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
>Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.<br>O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
>O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"<p>

That's right. I know I'm a great singer. Is it blowing you mind? Well, kitchen is clean now. What to do next? Oh, I can clean his room.

I go up his stairs and into his room. Wow, it's already clean. Hopefully his closet isn't. I open his closet door and "inspect" his wardrobe. Man, all he has are boring suits. Seriously, is all he wear suits? Who is he fooling? He is _not_ a gentleman. Wait, what's this? It looks like a pirate uniform. I wonder who's it is?

"Oh, it's good to be home."

Oh crap. It's England. I throw the pirate uniform under some of his pillows and sit on his bed as if nothing was wrong. He walked in his room and stopped right in his tracks as soon as he saw me.

"What on earth are you doing here you bloody git?"

"Oh not much really. Just wanted to surprise you by cleaning your house."

He looked at me then noticed his pillows, or for that matter, he noticed the familiar piece of clothing sticking out from under the pillows. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"So I assume this is yours. What happened to the whole 'being a gentleman' thing, huh? Hahaha. Hey, Iggy. What's wrong?"

I saw anger forming in his eyes.

"You, you bloody asshole! How _dare _you go snooping into my personal belongings!"

"Hey, man. I wasn't snooping. I was cleaning."

"Lies! Bloody lies! You've always lied to me. You've keep secrets from me. You never wanted me to ever help you out. Ever since the American Revolution you never needed me. Hell, even before that you never needed me. Make it worse," he dropped to his knees and started to cry, "y-you never noticed how much it hurt me when you did. Of c-course I'm wasn't going to tell you about being a pirate."

I went down on one knee, grabbed his chin, and placed a big kiss on his thick, succulent lips. At first he hesitated, but then he began to fall deep into the kiss. He put his arm around my neck and deepened the kiss. I felt him licking my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly did, but we still fought for dominance. Neither of us were able to win, we broke up the kiss to get us some much needed air.

"P-please take me," I begged him.

"Fine then."

"But can you do me a favor?"

He cocked his head to the side but still asked, "Sure. What is it?"

"Take me while wearing your pirate clothes."

"Ok, if you don't mind me being a little rough on you," he told me with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Good. I want you to be. Whoever has heard of a gentle pirate anyway?"

In one swift motion, he picked me up bridal style and threw me on his bed. He got his pirate clothes and walked into his bathroom. When he walked out, he stood there beautifully in his pirate get-up. He walked towards me and started taking off his scarf. He pushed me against the pillows and roughly put my arms over my head. With his scarf, he tied my hands to the bedrail. He took a knife out from his pouch and cut open my shirt, leaving my muscular chest exposed. He immediately attacked my nipples. He licked one of them and pinched the other. He bit my nipple hard and started pulling it with his teeth.

"Ouch. Dude, that seriously hurts."

Of course it did. Blood was coming out.

But unfortunately, he just said, "Good. It should hurt. Maybe next time you won't be going through my things."

He got off of me and unzipped his pants. Crap. He's huge. He put his member in front of my face.

"Suck it."

I obediently put it in my mouth and licked whenever physically possible. There were moments here and there where he would thrust into my mouth and I would choke on that huge thing. Seriously man, I didn't think Englishmen were big at all.

"Suck it like your life depends on it!"

I start sucking it faster. Seriously though, it's so hard to do when your on your back and your hands are tied up. Fuck. It doesn't make it easier with him fucking my mouth. Wait. No. Please not in my mo-

"Gah! America!"

"*Cough cough cough* I can't *cough* believe you came in my mouth."

"Shut up you bloody git."

And with that he freaking flipped me over. The next thing I hear is a small pop sound coming from behind me.

"Hey man, what are you-ngh!"

I could feel his cold, slick finger inside me. Oh no. I think he's looking for-

"Ah! T-there!"

He kept finger-fucking me there. He added a second finger and began scissoring me. He bend over above me and started sucking on the patch of skin above my collarbone. I could feel his sharp canine teeth digging in. Seriously, what's up with him and making me bleed?

"There. Now if anyone asks, just tell them you belong to me and me alone."

After he said that he added a third digit in me. This time, instead of fingering me, hitting my prostate, he instead would get close, but not close enough.

"M-more. Please. I n-need more."

He didn't care what I had to say. If anything, he took it as a sign of weakness and went slower. I just took it, those agonizingly long minutes, until I heard the pop sound again. Quickly, he took out his fingers and replaced it with his huge dick. Oh my g-gosh. My mind is s-starting to go all f-fuzzy already. He hit me there on his f-first t-try.

"Ah! Please, England, fuck me h-harder!"

"Fine then you insignificant little slut. Since you can't wait a few minutes after someone penetrates you, I might as well."

"AH! YES!"

He started p-pounding my fucking b-brains out. I can f-feel him inside me. He's s-so big! Oh man, I s-so close. He's g-getting close to my ear.

"I want you t-to moan, no, scream my name out when yoooou c-cum. Not England, my real n-name."

"O-only if y-you s-aah say m-mine."

"F-fine."

He started thrusting harder than before, hitting me dead at my sweet spot.

"Gah! I-I'm c-cum-ngh. A-Arthuuuuuur!"

"Fuck. Alfred!"

After a few moments, our breathing got to a manageable rhythm. He got out of me and finally untied me. He laid down beside me and I placed by head on his soft chest.

"So you were a pirate, huh?"

"Shut up you bloody git."

* * *

><p>Please review. ^_^ I hope you liked it America~<p>

Alfred: But seriously man, why are you making me bleed?

Arthur: I don't think it's any of your bloody business!

Alfred: Maybe it's because you say "bloody" a lot that you take it seriously.

Arthur: That has to be the most stupid idea ever!

Me: Boys! Stop fighting and have sex with each other instead.

Alfred: All right!

Arthur: Eh, why not?

*Grabs Alfred's arm*

Arthur: See you in an hour, Steph.


End file.
